Those family ties can kill you
by CBsbandwench
Summary: After finding out about Donna's death Jax's sister comes back to help Opie and her brother's lives back together. Rain left it all behind because of her mother .Gemma is far from happy when she spots her daughter
1. Chapter 1

Those family ties can kill you.

Not familiar with bike gangs but I'm going to try my hand at this never the less. Any I hope you enjoy part of this or all of it.

Disclaimer- I own Rain and that is it so far. Nothing else.

3 weeks before

Rain, wiped a tear away from her face she put down the newspaper. Today was Donna's funeral. Rain had gotten a call from Opie's mom, telling her about it. Rain couldn't make it to the funeral but told the older woman she would drive back in to town , she also asked her not to tell her brother or mother that she was coming back. Rain had left Charming because her brother asked her too, not because she wanted too.

**Flashback**

"_Look, shit is going to hit the fan and I don't want to lose another family member. You know Clay won't care if you are my sister. He will take you down if he has too and mom – well you know how she is, can't have two queens in the club. Besides you have a chance at dad's dream for you and I'd like to be an uncle some day. Now Juice will escort you out of tow n, call me when you get settled"……._

"_Hey Spyder…. Spyder! Are you going to make that run today or are you going to sit there and stare at that paper" a voice pulled her out of her flashback. She blinked a few times then focused her brown eyes on a pair of azure pair._

"_Don't worry Aaron; the parts will be in Miami before you can blink. But I'm taking a leave for a few weeks, family business and to see my nephew"_

_A tall blonde flashed his award winning smile before he sat down "Does Jax know you are coming home?"_

_Rain, stood up and walked to the counter, picked up the black coffee mug and poured coffee into it. She placed it on the table. "No and until I run into him, he isn't going to know. Besides I don't want to give my mother time to load the shotgun". She smiled at him then kissed his cheek._

"_Well call me when you get the drop into Miami"._

**2 weeks later **

Rumbling of her car, provided little comfort as she stared at the "Welcome to Charming "sign, a louder rumble came up behind her. She knew it wasn't Jax even though she hadn't seen her brother in a long time . Although they had kept in contact secretly. She rolled down her window and swallowed hard and was starting to sweat as an all too familiar bike rode up.

Tig, had known Rain was coming into town. It had made sense she had called Tara and Tara had mentioned it to Opie. Then Opie had called Juice, then Juice to Tig. Out of all the secrets Tig had kept to himself this is one had made him uneasy. He wondered how this would all unfold as he pulled up to the silver car parked in front of the Welcome sign.

Rain, left at 18 years old, right after a big fight with Gemma. She had taken one of her father's bikes, a duffle bag and took off. While Gemma tried not to show it. Tig knew it hurt the Biker to loose her daughter to a life of normality. Jax was hurt as well, only a year older than his sister they spent all their time together. Jax had spent time by him self after she left but came back to take his place with the club .

Tig ,adjusted his sunglasses as he pulled up along side the silver car , he placed both feet on the ground to steady his bike , then looked over at the woman who he use to hold as a baby. Tig and Rain had bonded over the year's right up until she had to leave town. He looked over at her and a small smile emerged from him.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Rain the smartest person in her family. But don't tell anyone I said that"

"Don't worry Tig as long as I don't tell people you actually have a heart. So where are you taking me?"

"Jax wants me to take you to Opie's for now. His mom is over there with the kids. You heard what happened to Donna right?"

Rain had heard all about it "Yes it was horrible that she was a target. How is Opie?" She wasn't going to say anything about knowing it was Tig making a mistake. How he lived with knowing he had killed a friend's wife and living with himself hat to be hard for him.

Tig knew that Rain had to of known that it was him, but wasn't saying anything. He revved his bike to life and looked back at Rain.

"Alright show me the way I promise not to run you over "

Tig smirked at her before he headed her onto town, he silently wondered how long it would take before Gemma found out her daughter was in town. He didn't want to be the one tell her either.

Rain, also was hoping she wasn't going to run into her mother anytime soon, her bullet proof vest was in the trunk , she didn't want to have to get it just yet.

Well that is all for now let me know what you love or hate about this Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the kind reviews not to sure where I'm going yet. When I thought of the stolen part my mind went to fast n Furious. I thought maybe to throw that into the mix. What do you all think?

Disclaimer – not my characters well only Rain.

May not be as long this time

Rain drove down the all too familiar street and pulled into her brother's best friend's house. She had to smile when she thought about Opie. Opie had been the last person she thought to become part of SAMCRO. When she was younger and hung around Jax she had met this tall scrawny kid. This kid was slowly taking over her spot with her brother, or at least that was what she had thought. Laughing to herself, she pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. Grabbing her purse and keys before stepping out of her car it was like a bad habit. She walked over to Tig, hoping that he would keep his word and not say anything to her mother and Clay.

"Don't worry princess; you are safe from your mother. But you know how she is and now Hal is trying a new way of cleaning up Charming "

"Hal? I thought he was a cop now "Rain questioned.

Tig, shrugged as he gunned his bike to life "Ask Hal. I have to go before SAMCRO comes looking for me "

Rain kissed his cheek "Thanks Tig. Tell Juice hello, I'll catch you later". She watched Tig ride away before turning her attention to a house that needed her. Perhaps a town. As she knocked on the big wooden door she wondered if the welcome be a warm one.

A tall figure loomed over her as the door opened; her answer came quickly as two large arms embraced her short figure. How she never has a growth spurt except for once, she couldn't explain. Her mother and father and her brothers were tall, she had somehow missed the tall gene. Jackson use to pick on her about it , until she threw him to the ground in front of the "club" then he had realized it didn't matter how tall you were.

Rain returned the hug to the man then stepped back to get a good look at Opie. He was a lot taller than she had remembered.

"How could I turn my back on my family? "She asked him.

"Well then come on in and before you ask my kids are at my mom's for the week. Opie led her into the house closing the door behind them.

Opie showed Rain around the house then told her that the kids would have blabbed to Gemma that Rain was there so he had his mom take the kids, and that she was more than welcome to stay at the house if she wanted too.

"Okay you know where everything is, so I have to go to the garage, if you need anything call my mom"

"Thanks Opie I'll see you later "Rain watched quietly as Opie put of his cut and walked out the door. She waited to here the rumble of his bike before she let out the breath she had been holding.

I'm sorry it's so short!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so it took me a little bit to write some more , I know what the actually writers for this show go through now. These characters are intense and some times way to real. Thanks for the support and reviews.

Except for one none of these characters are mine and the idea for the show isn't mining either.

Tara stared at her man as he tried to sidestep an open invite from Gemma for dinner.

" Ma, I have work , and I promised Opie I'd help him tonight besides we have a meeting tonight plus Tara and Abel will be here tonight"

Gemma, studied her son. He had his own tells if he was lying and if he was now he was definitely hiding it pretty well. "So invite Opie over for dinner it will be nice to have him and the kids over. I haven't talked to him since Donna's funeral."

Jacks gave his mom a steely gaze. Even though she swore she didn't know about Donna, Jacks had a feeling she sealed the hit on Opie. Tara decided t o interject "Gemma, let him go, he wants to play with the boys and Opie instead of hanging out with us and his son. So be it. It will give us a chance to have a few cocktails while Abel sleeps"

Gemma, glanced between Jax and Tara, they were defiantly up to something. Usually if Tara could help it she didn't stay around Gemma to long . So she decided to play along "Okay honey, you go screw around with the boys. Tara and I will enjoy dinner, play with Abel and wait for you to come back"

Jax gave his mom a flash of a smile which reminded her of his father. He kissed his son's head and told Tara he wouldn't be long.

The meeting didn't take long at all. Jackson and Opie told the gang they were going to Opie's house if they wanted to come they were more than welcome. If Clay believed it then they all would. All except Tig, who gave them a be careful look. Juice walked over to them and asked where they were going. Opie nodded to Jax ,who answered " An old friend of Opie's came into town and is staying with him , you want to come along ?"

Juice ,shook his head " Nah , man maybe next time I'm waiting for Randi to get here so she can get some Juice of her own"

Jax and Opie rolled their eyes at Juice as they walked past him. Opie hoped Rain wouldn't ask why Juice wasn't there. Rain and Juice had just started getting serious like her brother and Tara. Jax had seen first had what Rain's leaving had done to his mohawked friend.

Clay watched Jax and Opie leave before he pulled Tig aside to ask him what was going on "Tig , he blew off Gemma and Tara, they called me before he got here . DO you know what or who is so important that Jax and Opie would give u p Booze and women for a little long lost friend and ask Juice if he wanted to go?"

" A friend of Donna's came up to help Opie with the kids and Tara would de-ball Jax if he 'partied' with one of our girls. I think it's good if they stay out of trouble "

Clay sighed " I guess, are you staying or are you leaving an old man t o drink by himself too ?"

Tig chuckled " Nah , pour one for me " as he sat down next to his old friend .

Rain, had just finished with her shower when she heard two bikes pull into the drive. She pulled her terry cloth robe tighter to make sure it wouldn't fall open. Aside from the fact it was her brother and Opie, she didn't want for him to see some of the scars she carried with her. The front door opened and she heard Opie talking to a familiar voice. Butterflies invaded her stomach as the voices got closer.

She walked out of the bathroom. It was like time stopped the minute the siblings laid eyes on each other. " Hey Jackson, you look good " Rain squealed out "I figured you'd gain some weight since you are a stress eater" she joked .

Jax took a moment to look at his slightly younger sister even though she took a shower, he could still see the dark circles under her eyes and the crows feet at the corners of her eyes. Age she did not though. He walked to her with open arms and embraced her like a brother should.

As he embraced her a flood of emotion hit him full force and he felt a tear threaten to roll down his face. He felt a tap on his shoulder and pulled back enough to look at his sister.

"Jax, you are squeezing me way t o tight" Rain gasped as she tried to get him to loosen his hold on her.

" Sorry I guess I just can't believe you are here , its been …."

"Years, so why don't you let me get dressed and we can play catch up" Rain looked at him and Opie and then walked over to the window "Juice , didn't come with you guys" Rain observed more than a questioned.

Opie was the one to answer since Jax wasn't sure he could tell his sister Juice had decided hooking up with a porn star was more important than drinking with the guys .

" Juice had to finish up at the garage I'm sure he would of come if he could of . So go get dressed and we will wait for you" he smiled at her. Rain looked at her brother for a moment and then shrugged "ok give me five minutes."

Jax, flopped himself down on the sofa and rubbed his face. Opie went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack and six beers before heading back into the living room. He didn't bother with the shot glasses; he didn't think they would need them.

Opie placed the drinks down on the coffee table and handed one to Jax. Jax took a sip and sighed "Thanks Op, I'm not sure if I could of told her the truth about Juice. I mean she just got back and I'm sure she is worried about Gemma finding out she is in town. Telling her Juice is juicing some place else I don't know man." Opie hear the bedroom door open and he gave his friend a look.

Rain smiled as she saw the beer and Jack "We are in for a long night huh? She asked as she sat down.

Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

These family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy .

I am more than thrilled that I have a following , this chapter is kind of cheesy , I had a hard time getting through it , but hope you like it just the same .

The sun was not usually anyone's friend so early in the morning. For Rain it had awoken her in a pleasant way , if she hadn't been hung over that is . Actually hung over was not even the word she would have used. It felt like a sledge hammer had connected with her skull. A crack in the drapes had allowed the sun to come in and invade her eyeball.

Sitting up slowly she heard her brother groan "Get your hand off my…" she moved her hand before he finished his sentence. Rain stood up and looked at Opie still sound asleep. Her brother happy his family jewels weren't being crushed by her anymore went back to sleep. It had been a strange night of reminiscing and catching up ,which lead to Opie falling asleep long before she or Jax, so Rain had leaned up against her brother , which explained why she woke up sleeping on his chest.

Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast. Opie had a pretty decent selection of food but he needed eggs. She quietly picked up her keys and went out the door. She carefully made her way to her cart put it into reverse then drive. If she remembered right the store was on the right next to the gas station, a mile down the road.

* * *

The club house was starting to stir with worn out whores and hung over men. Juice opened his eyes and sat up while rubbing his face. Randi had been a jewel last night. He had been with the stripper on and off. There had been other women of course but he just kept going back to Randi. Wanting a smoke he reached over to his jacket , felt around his pockets but came up empty . He decided he was going to the store, plus the first one up usually had to make breakfast. He reached for his jeans and shirt. Pulled on his boots then grabbed his bikes keys.

He idled his bike at a stop sign as a big silver car drove by. He wondered who was up this early in tow n for a minute but his mind quickly went back to Randi and what he should make her for breakfast. He was a pretty good cook and when he wasn't working for the club he would find recipes online and tried them out. Thankfully no one really knew that about him.

Rain, stood in the produce section, checking out tomatoes when a familiar female voice caught her attention.

" Now if you can get Jackson to eat artichokes then maybe you can get Clay to eat whole grain bread"

Rain felt a shiver run through her , it was her mother's voice. She wondered how she was going to get past her .

Tara had seen Rain and wasn't interested in busting the woman by telling Gemma her daughter was looking at the tomatoes.

" I'll see what I can do Gemma, lets go see if we can find the ingredients for Red velvet cake" Tara suggested then nodded to Rain when Gemma started moving away. Rain gave her a nod and a smile .

A long ringing noise got her attention, Rain answered her phone " Hey Aaron, what is up ?" she listened intently to her friend as he gave her disturbing news. She left the cart in the middle of the produce aisle and headed to the door to hear Aaron better. She thought she heard him say Jack had gotten killed on a delivery run.

" Okay Aaron I'll be home in no time and I'll um finish the drive , just give me two days I'm sure Jax will understand why I have to leave."

" Will he?" a male voice said from behind her. Rain hung up the phone before turning around . She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

" Piney, out of all the people I thought I'd see you are not one of them" she embraced the older man in her arms.

"What brings you to Charming ?"

"I came to see your son and my brother, listen its been great to see you but my mother is here somewhere I have to go before she sees me"

Piney gave her a smile " Gemma does love you and misses her girl" Rain only gave him a wink and a smile before walking away.

Juice walked over to Piney with a bag in his hand " Hey Piney , who was that?"

"Just an old friend visiting Opie and Jax , I haven't seen her in awhile ?" Juice only smirked , Tara wouldn't love this old friend . He had Piney went back to the garage but now he was curious as to who the girl was .

Rain, opened the front door with a little more force than she intended too. It hit the wall, making Jax sit up from the couch. She saw Opie stir from the other couch . She quickly walked past the two and entered her room closing the door behind her and started packing ……

Okay that's all I had ……


	5. Chapter 5

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you so much for the reviews and enjoying my ramblings

After about an hour of thinking about the woman Piney had been talking too, Juice couldn't help himself he wanted to give Tara a heads up on her man's nightly adventures. Juice liked Tara she reminded him of a girl from long ago and she was good for Jax. She kept him grounded. So there he stood at the Teller- Morrow house knocking on the front door.

"Come in, it's open" Gemma called out. She smiled when she saw who it were "Hey Juice how is you? Clay isn't home yet".

He nodded and smiled at the older woman "I know I am here to see Tara"

"She is in the living room with Abel" Gemma told him.

"Thanks of and Mrs. M it smells great in here."

Tara was playing with Abel and blocks on the floor when she saw Juice "hey Juice how are you?" "Good Tara, Abel is getting so big he looks so much like Jax" he pointed out.

"He does, do him, but he looks like Wendy too. So what's up Juice you never come over to just chat."

Juice sat down on the couch and look at Tara with awe "You really are good with him"

Tara smiled once more at him "You want to play with him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing … Or you can share what is on your mind with the rest of the class.

"I just wanted to know if Jax came home last night? "He asked. "No, he called and said he was staying at Opie's to chat and drink with an old friend of Opies. He should be back in a few hours"

"Did he tell you the friend was a woman?" Juice asked. "Yea, she is going to be here to help out Opie then going home why?" Tara knew it was Rain and right then couldn't tell Juice otherwise.

"I saw the woman at the store talking to Piney and if I were you I'd be worried" Juice blurted out. "Jean, calm down I know the woman its okay and believe me she isn't Jax's type. They are too much alike. Now watch Abel I have to see if Gemma needs anything" she said as she handed Abel over to his uncle juice and walked out to the kitchen.

Juice, held Abel for a moment and look at the small child wondering where had the time gone as he placed him on the floor to play with the blocks.

"So, where are you going?" Jax asked his sister as she feverishly continued to pack. "I have to finish a drive. Davison was shot in San Diego and Aaron asked me if I could finish the haul to Arizona".

"He doesn't have anyone closer to call?"

Rain, knew what her brother was doing "Look I don't say a word about the guns you run or the porn you produce. By the way how is the porn going these days?"

Jax knew the dig was meant to be semi hurtful, but he didn't care. "Look Rain, you are my sister and I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt" Rain glared at him. "Plus, what would I tell Juice and mom if something happens to you?"

"Rain put her bag down and turned her attention, her full attention to her brother "First of all Juice, I'm not stupid and you can't tell me he is the same. Jean has to of been with a lot of other women since I left. And as far as mom goes, we all know how well that will go. Look SamCro is your family and I have my family." The minute the words came out of her mouth she wished she could take them back as she watched the muscle twitch in Jax's cheek as he nodded and walked out of the room.

"Jax…." She called after him. She heard the door slam and knew that was his response.

Sorry it was shorter


	6. Chapter 6

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you so much for the reviews and enjoying my ramblings I know in the beginning I said Juice knew but now its more or less he knew but wasn't sure when and since he isn't that bright he does have a semi girl.

Jax pulled out his cell phone and called the only person he knew he could trust with this matter. "Hey Juice. I need you to meet me at Op's house, how soon can you be here. No I'll handle Clay its no big deal but pack a bag I need a favor " Jax hung up his phone and sighed. He lit a cigarette and looked over at his dishelved friend who just stepped out of the house.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?"

" Nah, I was wondering if that was a good idea , you know calling Juice in, what good is he going to do?"

" I don't know man , I thought possibly change her mind " Jax said as his sister walked past both of them with a arm full of clothes. She ignored her brother all the way back in as well. Allowing him to continue voicing his distain for the whole thing.

"Look I just think something else is going on. I mean Op she said we weren't her family."

Opie winced at the words himself. He had thought of Rain as his own sister and now she was shunning the existence of the clubs family ties " Are you sure you want Juice going into the den to tame the wild beast?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Who knows maybe they will get back together" Jax laughed.

"Come on man I'll make breakfast and she can eat at least before she goes"

Jax followed Opie back into the house , silently wondering what happened to his best friend's sister and why was she going against so many things.

Tig's head was the least of his worries when he finally stumbled out into the bar room, his cell had 4 messages from Rain, she was going to finish a run and wanted Tig to make sure that Jax didn't ask too many questions.

"Hey man you are up awful early "Tig heard a younger man say to him. "Hey Juice what did you make for me to eat?" He asked. Juice smiled as he put the plate in front of him " Stuffed garlic bread with eggs, cheese and basil enjoy , I have to go pack , Jax wants me to go somewhere for a few days so you are on your own with the food "

Tig looked at the young man with his piercing blue eyes " did he tell you where you were going ?"

"Nah, I guess I'll find out when I get there later" was all he said to the sergeant in arms. Tig watched Juice walked into Clays office and he couldn't help but smile, finally for once he was guilt free. That was until l he saw Gemma walking into the bar with Tara and Abel.

Tara sat down next to Tig and looked at the breakfast "Juice?" Tig nodded "yeah, some kind of stuffed bread with eggs, cheese and basil. It's actually pretty good. Did Jax call you about you know?" he asked her quietly.

Tara glanced over to Clay's office the door was still closed. She looked at the man next to her " No not yet but he did call Juice at least that is what I'm guessing , why what is going on?"

Tig looked a little nervous "Rain, left me a message saying she was leaving t o finish a run and she would be back in a week"

"Who will be home in a week?" the female sent fear shooting into both Tig and Tara.

Tig turned to look at the wife of his friend "Hi Gemma , we were just talking about a woman I'm sleeping with. It's nothing serious but Tara was just giving advice. I'll keep you updated on my lady and thanks Tara" Tig left the two women sitting at the bar and walked into Clays office.

Gemma stared at the younger woman "Okay I don't believe Tig at all. So what is really going on Tara and what woman will be back in a week?"

"Gemma really I don't know you will have to ask him. Anyway I have to go to work so here is our little angel and I'll see you later"

Gemma frowned as she held her grandson , she watched Tara leave before placing Abel back into his stroller and walked back into Clay's office . "Hey Trager I don't believe a word you said about your mystery lover so why don't you tell me who it really is or I can get nasty"

"Clay looked up at his wife with a confused expression then looked to Tig who if he k new what was good for him he would just give up the information that Gemma wanted Tig held Gemma's gaze with his own steely blue eyes. He wasn't going to give Rain up until he knew she was out of town. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Why Gemma I didn't think you really cared about where my dick ended up" he smirked as he walked past her and Abel.

Gemma turned her attention to her husband "Do you know something?"

Clay puffed on the last of his cigar and looked up at his wife " Babe, if I knew anything that I thought you should know about Tig and his women I'd tell you."

Gemma sighed something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She looked through the office window and saw Randi; Juice's little tart coming out of the bathroom adjusting her top.

"Here spend a little time with your grandson I'll be back in a little bit "she told Clay as handed him Abel and walked out of the office towards Randi.

Thanks kids!


	7. Chapter 7

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you so much for the reviews and enjoying my ramblings. This has taken on a life of its own….. Don't laugh I'm serious …..

"Come on, you aren't even going to have breakfast with me and Ope?" Jax knew he probably sounded like a ten year old , but he had to stall her ,at least until Juice got there. "No I have to get the load and Aaron won't sit on it longer than two days. I know you love me and I promise to stay safe… see?" She pulled a pearl handled revolver out of her purse. Opie raised an eye brow in her direction.

Jax let out a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar sound of Juice's bike pulling up. He felt bad when he saw his sister tense up. "Okay look just one pancake then I have to go" Jax smiled at his sitar as she went to sit down at the table. Opie had gone to open the door and Jax sat next to his sister trying to keep the smirk from his face.

Opie strolled into the kitchen and nodded his head at Jax. Jax then looked at Rain, who was busy eating the blueberry pancake Jax had made her. " Hey Rain , there is someone here to see you" Opie was also trying not to smile as he sat down at the table .

Rain, looked from her brother to his best friend, she leaned back in her chair to look out the window and caught a glimpse of a lighting bolt passing the window. She dropped her fork onto the plate and bolted towards the door.

Juice was just about to open the door when a smaller version of Jax leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The next thing he knew, she was kissing him. It took him a moment to wrap his head around what was going on. He tightened his embrace on Rain, he wasn't going to lie to himself , he had missed her a lot and having her in his arms felt amazing .

Just as his mind started to wander he felt Rain pulling away from him. "What's the …" he never got out the last word, but got a stinging hand across his face. He recoiled back "what the hell" he stuttered.

Rain, stormed back into the house to where her brother was sitting "You asshole!"

Jax sat there like a deer in headlights. While she was the younger of the two she could kick his ass and they both knew it. She was more like her mother than she cared to admit. Her brown eyes burning into Jax's ice blue ones.

Gemma put on a sweet smile as she walked towards Randi. The girl had been hanging around for a few months now and Gemma figured maybe Jean had said something to the girl. Gemma studied the woman, dark raven, shoulder length hair, tan skin, azure eyes along with a muscular body and a nice rack.

"Hey, honey can I talk to you for a second?" Gemma started with the young woman, who looked startled like Gemma had pulled out of a deep thought. "Sure Gemma, right? We have never been formally introduced. I'm Randi " she put her hand for the mother to shake and Gemma did .

"Nice to met you, you are Juice's girlfriend right?"

The girl's eyes lit up with the mention of his name "Yes, and I'm hoping to keep that title for a long time. Juice is amazing in…"

Gemma cut her off " Honey , do you know where Juice went , see I had a few errands I wanted him to run since you know things are slow "

"I think he mentioned going to help Jax with his sister or something but I'm sure if you call him he will be back in a second."

Gemma. Looked at the girl like the words she spoke were foreign "did you just say Jacksons's sister?" Gemma asked quietly.

"Yeah, she came in yesterday or the day before I'm not sure but…."

"Son of a bitch!" Gemma muttered as she walked away and towards her truck.

Clay had seen Gemma storm out of the garage he opened the door "Hey Randi, where is Gemma going?"

"I think to Jax's, his sister is there"

"Jesus Christ" Clay responded as he picked up the phone to call his stepson "Your mother is on her way"

"Shit!" was all he heard and the line went dead.

I'll post more tomorrow , I may go a little darker ok a lot darker .


	8. Chapter 8

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you so much for the reviews and enjoying my ramblings. This has taken on a life of its own….. Don't laugh I'm serious …..

You all are so great thank you!

Jax looked at his sister "look you have to go Gemma is on her way here. You have maybe ten minutes, there is plenty of time to be mad at me later just go " he gave his sister a quick kiss and shoved her towards the door . Rain nodded "I love you Jax "she told him she gave Juice a wink before getting into her car.

Rain put her car in gear and tore off down the road hoping Gemma wouldn't realize the sporty silver car was Rain's Rain sat at the stop sign out of a side road and saw a black escalade pull into Jax's drive . Rain turned onto the road and hoped that Gemma would go easy on Jax. She knew Jax would keep Juice there until Gemma left then possibly send him to her. Right now she couldn't think about that, she had to get to that car before anyone else did. She hoped Aaron was sitting on it.

Gemma opened the glove compartment and pulled out her gun. She got out of the truck and was met by Juice. He wouldn't look directly at her " Juice , does your Randi know you are helping another woman that you use to be in love with . Randi is under the impression; she will be your old lady soon. I think you should take care of that." Juice only nodded at the woman he had learned to do what she said. He looked over at Jax, who only nodded and Juice went to his bike and headed back to the garage to take care of one thing at a time .

Gemma walked into Opie's house, she saw her son and Opie eating breakfast. She walked over to the table "So Rain was here? What did that thorn in my side want now? "

"What are you talking about Ma?"

" Randi told me that your sister is in town, where is she and why is she here ?" Gemma tried to ask nicely. Opie was the one to answer first " I called her to come out here she was friends with Donna and felt terrible about her death so she asked if I needed her to come out . I told her yes." Opie loved Gemma but wasn't happy that the Queen had it out for her daughter.

"Fine where is she?" Gemma asked again.

"She had to take care of something for work but she will be back in a few days

Gemma looked from her son to his best friend. The gun in her hand that she had been holding had become heavy. She placed it on the table causing Jax to groan in disappointment "Christ mom, were you really going to shoot her." He shook his head as he walked past her.

Rain sat in her car thankful her mother hadn't seen her after the fall out they had when she had left the first time. When Rain had found out what had really happened with her father's death. She had confronted Gemma about it and her mom acted genuinely surprised by the information. But when she suggested telling Jax, Gemma had told Rain t o leave town and never tell Jax or she would put a bullet in her head. Gemma had even cocked her gun and was prepared to shoot her daughter for the good of SamCro. Rain had left; she had given Jax a shitty reason and staged a fight with Gemma. She was pretty sure Clay had known and was glad she left.

**Flashback-ish**

Rain looked at the police station on her way out of town she had to laugh thou. She had made out with David Hale and Jax was pissed. He had gone and kicked David's ass that night. A smile spread across her face as she pressed down on the gas pedal and the memories came flooding back.

_The same night Jax introduced Rain to Juice- Jean Carlos "Juice " Ortiz, who laughed at her and promptly wanted to know who would be that stupid and make out with Jackson Teller's little sister. Rain had decided to teach him a lesson for laughing at her. Of course she had her brother's blessing 100%._

_Rain, had shown up at the club , dressed to the nines and knew every guy with a pulse had seen her walk in even Opie who had just proposed to Donna an hour before had his tongue hanging out . She had flirted with a few of the older members, especially Tig and Bobby. Both knew what she had planned for the younger tattooed man. Laura, the bartender at the time was even in on it. She had called Rain over for the hottest body shot time of the night._

_Jax had walked over to her and smiled " I hope you know what you are doing " as he squeezed the lime juice onto her stomach then poured the tequila onto her belly button then sprinkled salt onto her hip which was peeking out ._

_Jax looked around for Juice "Hey Juice lets get this ball rolling " _

_Rain was trying so hard not to laugh when Juice walked over , he looked mortified when he saw it was Rain. Jax placed a hand on his shoulder " You know the rules , but you don't pick the girl " _

_Rain, watched as juice came closer to her hip, he closed his eyes for a second and then used his warm tongue to lick the salt off her hip, he moved to lap up the tequila and sucked the lime juice off her torso. Rain had propped herself up to watch him, but wasn't expecting to see his brown eyes watching her , they proved to much for her and as she moved to wipe off her stomach she spilled the beer next to her. Somehow her plan was back firing on her. She watched Juice smile and pick up his beer, his muscles flexing as he brought the beer to his lips ._

'_Drunken' Rain told herself 'I have to get him drunk' _

_A half hour later she found her plan had crapped out . She found Juice and Laura in the back loft. Rain had stormed past her brother 'how could she of been so stupid?"_

_The next morning Rain had driven out to the horse farm Marcus owned. Marcus was friends with Dave Hale .Once in awhile Rain helped out and minus her hangover she felt pretty good . At the moment she was mucking out Midnight stars stall. She never heard the engine shut off or the man ask where she was. _

_She looked up in time to see Juice closing the stall door and turning back to face her. " What are you doing …" She tried to get out before he strolled across and assaulted her lips with his ._

A horn brought her out of her dirty world, she decided to drive for a few hours and then look for a motel. She had two days to get to Arizona.

Juice didn't get killed tonight so I'm happy!


	9. Chapter 9A

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you so much for the reviews and enjoying my ramblings.

Gemma looked over at Opie, he only glanced up at her "What?"

"I'm sorry for busting in here guns a blazing , but I have to protect my family " Gemma tried to apologized .

"From your own daughter?"

"Yes, especially her. Did you really call her Ope to come help out with your kids?" Gemma asked Opie.

"Gemma I did so while she is here , I don't care what you have to do to keep yourself in check " Opie warned the older woman . He didn't like threats in his house. Jax sat silently amused by the scene unfolding. It was true Gemma was a scary woman but she had nothing but love for her kids and respect for the club. Gemma frowned but nodded in agreement.

"So the three of you just sat there last night drinking and talking?"

"Yep, she asked how Abel was since Tommy died from his heart problem. I told her Abel was going to be just fine, the n she asked about Juice "Jax told his mother.

"What did you tell her about Juice? Did you tell her the truth, that another girl is attached to his dick? Does she know that the day after she left he was riding girls all over the place fro m Caracara?" Gemma glared at her son as she stood up "No huh? Well its better if she finds out on her own that way when she leaves she won't have anything to come back too"

"Goodbye Ma, I'll be home in a little bit "Jax informed her. Opie rolled his eyes at his friend when Gemma closed the front door.

"Wow, your mom is intense, come on lets go to the club house for a bit then dinner at your house."

Jax nodded in agreement, his mom had blown a gasket this time.

Okay sorry kids going to have to split this chapter in half I'm sorry I'm tired. I'll do the second half first thing in the AM!


	10. Chapter 9 B

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you so much for the reviews and enjoying my ramblings.

Okay as I promised it is the AM Ready for some more …..

Randi had wondered why Juice had gone to see Jax's sister and then started to wonder why Gemma was bent when she found out her daughter was in tow n. Randi smiled when she saw Juice pull his bike up. He walked in and nodded before he went into Clay's office.

Clay smirked while he was holding Abel " So my step daughter still alive or did Gemma put her down? "

" Nah , Gemma let her go in fact Jax wants me to follow Rain for a few days so I'm going to pack , but call me if you need me .:

Clay knew the man was there to get an okay from him Jean may not be all there half the time but he was loyal .

" Sure but before you go , take care of her " Clay pointed towards Randi " Right."

Juice left the office and walked over to Randi " listen , I'm going to be gone for a few days , helping Jax sister. I rather you didn't hang around the whole time, find something to do."

Randi looked incredulously at Juice " I'm sorry did you just tell me not to hang around here while you are gone ? What are you afraid I'll cheat on you because you know I won't baby right?"

Juice let out a sigh " Look Randi I'm not sure you get the situation and right now since I'm not going to be here t o help figure it out its going to have to wait until I get back"

Randi's eyes lit up with excitement " So then there is an us " she squealed and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He turned to look at her "No wait I didn't say there was a ….."

"Juice is you ready yet?" Clay called out of his office trying to help out the younger man who was like a son to him.

"Sure Clay be right there , Randi just lay low for awhile huh I'll call you from the road"

Randi only nodded as she picked up her purse and keys off the bar " Bye babe cant wait for you to come back " she gave his ass a love tap as she walked past him.

He sighed knowing that she meant what she meant discussing her future with him and the club . To him Randi was a warm willing body and of course she was a nice girl. Juice walked into Clay's office and looked at Abel he was the apple of everyone's eye. Juice moved to pick him up when Bobby spoke up " So you are babysitting Jax's sister ,who you use to love and are sort of involved with one of the porn girls" the older man chuckled " Man its usually Prospect in this kind of trouble "

Clay took Abel from Juice "Don't be getting any ideas. Just go watch Rain, then when you get back take care of business."

Juice nodded, right now he wasn't sure what he was going to do in the lady department , he was however going to make sure Rain stayed safe.

I am working on chapter ten


	11. Chapter 10

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you for the reviews , I've decided to take the dive into the dark world which I'm sure the writers would go but haven't yet.

Gemma tossed her gun on the kitchen table startling her bird "Sorry baby" she moved over to the counter and stared out the window thinking how she ended things with her daughter.

"_He isn't dead is he? Oh my God mom, he isn't dead then where is he, lets go get him and everything will be fine "_

"_Rain stop, Rain just stop, we can't tell anyone he is alive" _

"_Why mom, what's going on?" _

"_Look I want to tell your father on my own okay?"_

"_Really?" _

"_Yes, now go find Jackson for dinner "_

_**Flash-forward**_

_It wasn't typical day weather wise for a funeral. The sun was shining and there was a warm breeze with butterflies fluttering around the crowd who were paying their respects to a fallen solider and friend._

_John Teller was surrounded by his friends and family._

_His daughter had flown into a rage" You knew, you could have stopped this. You killed Dad you bitch, you just had to tell him" she had gotten in one good smack on her mother for good measure. Tig restrained Rain, he and Juice led her away. _

_After the funeral Gemma went home to find her daughter sitting at the kitchen table with a small gun. Gemma wasn't sure if it was there to frighten her or kill her._

"_Don't worry Gemma, I'm not going to kill you this is for me, for protection you know"_

"_Rain, look you don't understand. I couldn't have known this would have happened. I love your father, but I couldn't tell him, it would of killed him to know that I knew and never said anything "_

_Rained chuckled "It killed him anyway. So Gemma, do you know where he is? You can at least tell me that so I can go see him right?"_

_Gemma was getting a little uneasy with her daughter and the fact the gun was pointing in her direction was a bit unnerving "No I don't" which was the truth "Let me tell you what happened though."_

_Rain scoffed at the suggestion "Well if you are going to do that, shouldn't we call my older brother so he can hear it as well?"_

"_NO Jax doesn't need to know about this, not tonight, not after we just buried his father"_

_Rain stood up leaving the gun on the table and walked towards her mother " Okay I'll play your game for now , but God help you when the truth comes out Mother because you may just lose another son but hell at least they are both alive right?_

_Gemma shuddered as her daughter walked past her and slammed the door._

_**Present**_

"Gemma, Gemma. Hey you okay?" a concerned Tara asked her friend. Gemma gave the younger woman a weak smile "Yeah, honey I'm fine just thinking about Rain"

Tara sat down at the kitchen table "You didn't kill her yet did you?"

"No, I missed her, I saw Jean and Opie and Jax though. I guess Juice is going to tail her for Jax and Opie has her helping with his kids when they get back"

"Do you want to kill her?" Tara ventured.

"No I don't want to kill her. She is after all my daughter. It's complicated with Rain. You think Jax is rebellious with the club. Rain is just like her father, when she puts her mind to something she sees it though. Coffee?" Gemma offered.

"Sure, how is Juice handling Rain being back? I mean he and Randi are pretty tight now and she is hoping to be his old lady"

Gemma laughed as she sat down waiting for the coffee to brew "I'm not sure what will happen, but Juice is a good man, I'm not sure he will ever settle down. Even when he and Rain were together he'd be restless and find a way to do errands that lasted for days."

Tara got up and brought the coffee over to the table, she poured some for herself and some for Gemma. She then heard the front door open and saw Clay walk through with Abel.

"Hi honey, here let me take him" Gemma offered "Thanks so is your daughter still alive or do I have to go dig a shallow grave"

"Clay" Tara exclaimed.

"No I guess she left before I got there. Opie claims she is there to help him out. Did Juice leave yet?"

"Um yeah he did right after he told Randi he was going out of town for a few days. What a mess he will back himself into I'm not sure "

Gemma had put Abel into his crib for a nap and kissed clay on her way back out "Can you watch Abel? Tara and I have to go to the market for a few things for dinner?"

"Sure "Clay didn't mind spending time with his grandson.

There you go ….


	12. Chapter 11 a

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thank you for the reviews , I've decided to take the dive into the dark world , and I may go even darker. Stay tuned.

With her eyes closing and her coffee mug empty, Rain knew it was time to call it a day. Amazing enough she had driven 8 hours out of Oakland California. Okay close enough out of Oakland. She had a decent enough motel to stay at all she had to do was check in and check her phone. She did wonder how long it would take Juice to find her , she did text her brother to let Juice know what motel she was at. She zipped up her vest a little as she walked into the check in area. No need to look like a punk in the first few minutes. The person behind the desk look normal enough no crazed looking person.

"Hi I'm looking to book a room for tonight only I'll be leaving first thing in the morning "

The girl smiled at her in a non murderous way so she smiled back " Sure one bed or two, would you like a double , single , queen or king sized bed smoking or non and do you need a wake up call or breakfast call"

"Um how about a double for only me and no wake up or breakfast calls"

"Sure I can give you room 114 a corner room at the end of the hallway. There is a door you can use in case you have any luggage to bring in" the blonde haired girl informed her. "Oh that will be $70.00 for the night. If you decide to stay just let me know in the morning. If you need anything, press zero on the phone. Will that be credit or cash?"

"Oh cash and thank you "Rain replied as she looked for a few bills to pay for her room. The girl behind the counter gave her the key and a receipt to sign.

" Okay Rain Teller enjoy your stay if you need anything just ask , oh ice machine is down the hallway on the other end from your room"

"Thanks Holly "Rain responded as she went to find her room first then she'd bring in her bag.

Holly went to the desk and lifted up the phone " hey its me , yeah she just got here but listen she is by herself . No anyone is here with her. Do you want me to stay? She doesn't have the car yet so I'm guessing she will be there tomorrow . Ok I'll see you in a little bit daddy " the girl hung up the phone . She waited until l she saw Rain come back in with her bag before going back to make sure the actual night clerk's body was hidden then slipped out the side door.

That's all you get right now before I go to my actual job lol!


	13. Chapter 11 b

Those family ties can kill you…..

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

This has been a blast writing this trying to capture every part of a character is hard work but I like to think I've capture some of them in the right light.

Rain opened the door to the room; it looked like a pretty decent room, no spiders lurking in any corners. The tub was pretty nice , maybe she 'd take a hot bath or shower before falling into bed . She went over to the bed and sat on it , it gave a little bit and the sheets weren't scratchy . She texted her brother letting him know she was all checked in for the night and gave him the room number to pass on Juice ,which she was surprised he wasn't there yet . Sitting on the edge of the bed she touched her lips wondering if jumping on him earlier was a mistake .

Rain wasn't stupid after all this time he had to of had a girl friend plus she had Kyle in Miami, Aaron's best friend and Kyle loved her a lot , him and his son. After leaving Charming she met Kyle in Austin Texas he was a good guy. She picked up her cell to call Aaron and Kyle just to let them know she was ok. She only got each of their voicemails and left them messages. She would call them back in the morning. Rain heard the bike pull up; she decided to let him in the back door. She had a smile on her face when she saw Juice, but then again if you were a female of any age they smiled when they saw Juice . Not only was he one of the nicest guys but so easy on the eyes.

"Hey could you take any longer old man "she joked, she wasn't ready for the big smile he flashed at her.

"What's the matter" he asked as he walked past her.

"Nothing I just didn't want to be woken up to let you in if you got here later. You do know you are sleeping on the floor right" she told him as she let him in the room 'God Lord' she though as he walked past her.

Flashback

_Juice pulled back from the shorter woman and wasn't prepared for the slap across the face that he got " What the hell ?" he sputtered out as he looked at the younger Teller ._

"_You were getting it on with Laura last night and now you come here and kiss me. What the hell is the matter with you " _

" _Well Laura told me it was all a game to you so why would you care if I made out with her ?"_

_Rain had planned it as a game. But before she had executed her plan she had gotten to know Juice and for her it wasn't a game ._

"_Yea …well it was game all the way up to when you licked the salt off my hip." Rain had cracked and told him she liked him and in turn ,he decided to show her how much it hadn't been a game . He lifted up his shirt and showed her the bruises on his ribs. _

"_Oh my God, who did that not Jax?" she gasped._

"_No, no not Jax. It was Chibbs and Tig " _

_She had run her fingers over the bruises , she lifted his shirt up higher and kissed each one of the bruises listening to his breath hitch every time her lips touched his skin. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe they did this, they should have never have touched you"_

"_Nah I deserved it, I didn't know I was taken, so what are you doing later?"_

_Rain only smiled and went back to cleaning the stall "I'll call you" is what she told him._

**Present **

"Rain!" Juice tried to snap her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you really going to make me sleep on the floor?"

She laughed "Okay if you can behave yourself, you can sleep on the bed. There is the remote, I'm going to take a shower enjoy " she grabbed her overnight bag and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

A half hour later Rain came back out in her jammies feeling warm and cozy. Juice had fallen asleep on the bed. She was going to curl up in the bed when she saw her phone flashing. She had a missed call from Kyle. She listened to the message "Hey woman, sorry I missed you when you called I was in the shower. I hope things went well with your family. Scott wants to know when you'll be home I told him in a few days. Well I have to put him to bed. Big day he turns 6 tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon, I love you bye."

Rain smiled, put down the phone and got into bed. She stared at the sleeping man next to her. Maybe this was a mistake was her final thought as she dozed off to sleep.

Here you go kids!


	14. Chapter 12

Those family ties can kill you….. 13

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

So okay what kind of Soa story would this be without a little smut?

She didn't know what time it was when she opened her eyes to see Juice propped up on his elbow on his side looking at her " what time is it ? she asked not taking her eyes off his " 11:30 I think why?" she closed her eyes and sighed " Okay wake me at 8 am"

"Wake you up? I figured we'd ….you know "

Rain's brown eyes popped open "What?! Jean, god this is why I said you was sleeping on the floor Jesus" she muttered as she rolled onto her side. Juice smiled and leaned closer.

"Only if you want to which clearly you do. I was going to ask if you wanted to catch up" he felt her relax a little as she let out the breath she was holding "Sure" she said quietly .

She rolled back to face him "What do you want to know?"

"Okay where do you live now, are you coming home and what is with the weirdness with Gemma?"

"Oh you want details not the small talk like how hot I look or how much you have missed me "she laughed. This made him smile "Well that too"

She had a choice to make either turn his world upside down or just bite the bullet and take one for the team. Which if she remembered right he was a very talented scorer. Rain decided on the later, she reached up and touched his cheek, she watched as his eyes fluttered closed the way she hoped they would. She rolled him over, he still had his cut on which made it just a little hotter as she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him, sweet and slow almost as if she had never kissed him before. She begged to be let in and he gladly gave in to her , his hand ran over her jammies looking to find skin to connect with.

A flash of Kyle ran into her head and she abruptly pulled away. She sat up on him panic clearly written on her face "Oh my God, Oh my God. I can't do this Juice I'm so sorry " she pushed herself up off of his warm body and stood in shock at what she almost allowed to happen.

Without saying a word and worried he may have spooked her Juice walked over to where she stood, looking small and scared. He wanted to make her smile. "Look nothing has to happen lets just go back to bed "he told her as she stood biting her thumb nail. She looked at the man before her and his outstretched hand inviting her back into bed just to sleep. She nodded but it wasn't in agreement to his statement. She had to do this there was no closure before this could be it.

She took his hand in hers and pulled him closer without a word, she pushed his leather cut off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor , then looked back up into his liquid brown eyes. Juice picked her up and carefully placed her on the bed. She took off his white t-shirt and her hand went to his belt. He stopped her for a second to kiss her; he put everything he had into this kiss. She could feel his soul invading hers "Juice" she murmured as he removed the rest of his clothes and hers as well. His muscular frame covered hers, she could just feel the eat pouring off in waves.

He pinned her hands intertwined with his , he stared into the depths of her dark brown orbs " No I'm not Juice tonight, tonight I'm Jean Carlos Ortiz , I'll be Juice in the morning he whispered into her ear as he moved to kiss her neck, throat , collar bone .

"Jui... Jean just do it please I just want you"

He felt her move beneath him " I need to feel you " she managed to get out before he slowly dove deep into her depths and it wasn't long before they found the perfection that desired that always started the rhythm to that electric white heat they begged to get from each other.

" I missed this so much Jean " she whispered to him pulling him closer to her body almost making them one person.

Juice had one arm under her head like a pillow and one over her stomach with his head laying close to hers " Please don't leave again " he begged the sleeping form beside him before falling into slumber himself . Rain opened one eyes to let a tear escape before closing it again. She could hear the pleading in his voice almost like a child's 'what have I done was her only though and she drifted back to sleep.

I'm sorry to say the next chapter will be short then going to re-watch all episodes so I can get a better feel for the show before I continue to torment them.


	15. Chapter 13

Those family ties can kill you….. 13

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Okay here is chapter 13 enjoy then I'm taking a little break, to re-watch season one, which

Theo had more speaking parts then, than he does now lol.

"Listen, I'm not talking about this right now. I'll be home when I get home. Okay I promise. I'll call you later bye" Juice sighed as he hung up, he didn't want to have any kind of conversation right now.

Rain, lay there motionless. She had heard parts of the conversation with his back had been towards her. But the minute he put down the phone she felt a arm drape over her stomach " Good morning " he whispered next to her head. She felt a smile spread across her face , she snuggled deeper next to him she didn't want to move .

"What time is it?" Juice's answer was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. Juice got out of bed with Rain. She peeked in the peep whole "its cops" she whispered. She grabbed a robe and watched him put on his cut with his jeans.

She opened the door " Ma'me are you Rain Teller?" the state trooper asked as his eyes wandered over to Juice " Rain, put some shoes on and come with me . I need to ask questions about the desk clerk who worked last night."

"Okay is she alright?"

"Just come with me, sir you can stay there." Juice nodded then pulled out his cell phone to update Jax. He was definitely not going to tell him about last night.

Rain followed the trooper into the foyer, where there were cops, troopers an ME and news reporters. A woman with long reddish blonde hair and a nice suit walked over to her.

" Rain Teller, I'm Agent Stahl from AFT, do you know you have an outlaw biker in your hotel room?" a man walked over " Agent Stahl back off , this girl had nothing with the girl's death"

Rain blinked "I'm sorry whose death?"

"I'm detective Taggert I am sorry Rain, the desk clerk from last night took a bullet after she was stabbed"

"Wait the blonde girl got killed?" she asked in disbelief.

" no a red haired girl named Jennifer , but the ME said she was long dead before you got here . I just need you to make an ID on the girl who was here "

Rain turned to the ATF agent "What did you want from me, or was it the fact my last name is Teller?"

"That and you have a crow in your room"

"Detective, can I make a statement to why there is a member of SamCro in my room." The man smiled at her "Sure come with me."

Twenty minutes later, Rain went back to the room and saw Juice walking out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and smiled at him, it never got old seeing Juice's perfect body with the tattoos. She was happy he didn't have the tat on his back for him the club was more family to him than being a gun runner.

"Okay slick you need to put your clothes on and we have to go"

He didn't questioned what happened , his mind was somewhere else " you missed a few calls one from your boss and a guy named Kyle and a little kid named Scott" he handed her , her phone.

"What did Aaron want?" Rain asked as she pulled on her jeans on " Just wanted to know how far we are from the pick because he has a meeting " he told her waiting to see if she was going to say anything about the other calls. She didn't though; she just opened the door and looked at him.

"You coming because you'll have to keep up with me "

He smirked as he followed her out the door.


	16. Chapter 14

Those family ties can kill you….. 13

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Merry Christmas my present to all of you! It may be a while I'm getting stuck …..

Gemma had decided to buy some flowers for the house so she and Abel went to the market. Gemma may be Clay's old lady but she was still a woman and loved flowers. She pulled a tulip out of Abel's little mouth " I know they are edible but still kid, orange shit may creep out daddy" Gemma told the little boy as she put back the stem. She saw Randi looking at fruit; she decided to chat with the woman.

"Randi, hi have you heard from Juice?"

"Actually I talked … well sort of talked to him this morning. He really didn't want to talk about anything. I think he was with your daughter. He was whispering like he didn't want to wake someone up."

Gemma noticed that the woman looked slightly upset "Look honey Juice isn't going to do anything stupid, he has it good with you and he knows it. Rain just needed an escort and Jax would move heaven and hell for his sister. So he sent the best"

"The best? The best is Tig not Juice" Randi scoffed. Gemma almost gagged " Sweetie don't even joke about Tig and my daughter. Listen come to the to the house and I'll make some coffee then we can talk a little more "

Randi stared at Gemma for a second " Why are you so concerned for my well being Gemma , you don't even really know me ?"

'_Damn this girl was smarter than I thought' Gemma said to herself ._

"I remember how you treated Tara and poor Wendy "

"Randi isn't my son so it means I like you more "

" But she IS your daughter"

Gemma winced at those words " Just come to the house later" was all Gemma said as she walked away .

Sorry it was short I may write later tonight .


	17. Chapter 15

Those family ties can kill you….. 15

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Happy New Year !!!!!!! Forgive me this was written at 2 am, sometimes things just come to me and I go with it .

" Hey Scott happy birthday sweetie . Look as soon as I 'm done with the delivery and get home , we will spend all kinds of time together. Ok put your dad back on."

" So how far are you from the pick up " Kyle asked her .

"A few minutes then Aaron can drive my car home and I should be home in two days top. Why do you miss me ?"

" You know I do baby , I'll talk to you soon I love you Rain" the man said to her " Back at you Kyle " she hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. She should never have taken this gig. She looked in the rear view mirror at the man she had begged , begged to have sex with her. Juice and last night was just a moment of weakness. It couldn't happen again. Maybe she could invite Kyle and Scott out to Charming in a few days. She did tell Opie she would help him out .

She hit her signal light as she saw the Ford thunderbird sitting on the side of the road and a smiling Aaron sitting on the hood . She pulled up along side the car and rolled the window down " Hey stranger I told you I'd make it in one piece, but after I deliver this I'm going back to Charming . That Opie guy I told you about is in bad shape "

Aaron nodded knowing that Rain would do whatever she wanted to anyway "Alright lets do this , by the way who is the biker " Aaron cocked his head to nod towards Juice who was now idling his bike close by.

" That is Juice Ortiz, he works for my brother" Rain answered as she shut off the car and got out . Rain, handed her keys to Aaron and vise versa . Aaron gave her a hug .

A split second later his bone and blood sprayed across her face. Rain felt the weight of his body slump on her and someone else pushing them both to the ground . She heard glass shattering above her then someone pulling her up to move her .

" Rain, come on we have to get to cover" a voice told her. Nothing registered in her head as he pushed and pulled her to safety.

Someone had been waiting for them, sitting patiently for hours , timing it just right. Rain heard the thunderbird burn its tires as it fled the scene. She felt someone patting her body down searching for a wound that didn't exist. Then the sigh of relief that the blood covering her wasn't hers. Rain, pushed herself away from her protector and had to find Aaron to make sure that he was okay. She knew he had gotten hit but wasn't sure how bad. Rain saw him lying on his side .

" Aaron?" she moved closer to him. Juice moved between her and Aaron's body, the shot wasn't clean, it hadn't killed the man ,who had just been smiling and laughing not ten minutes ago. Juice had seen what the bullet had done , missing the brain and escaped from under his eye, blood pouring from his wound. It had to be painful not dying right then and there had to be torture. As Juice tried to stop Rain from seeing he felt a punch land on his own eye. Holding his face he watched her crawl over t o her friend who lay motionless.


	18. Chapter 16

Those family ties can kill you….. 15

Disclaimer- I only write for my entertainment and do not own anything with Sons Of Anarchy …..

Thanks for all the kind reviews sorry it took so long to update. After this one bedtime.

Rain, kneeled next to Aaron and saw what Juice had tried to shield her from. She grabbed her friends hand and wished his death would come soon. Seeing him gasping for the life that was escaping him, She felt him clasp her hand and he tried to speak to her but bubbles of blood leaked out . Rain sobbed as her friend bled out and there was nothing she could do.

" Rain, the cops are here , they need us to give a statement" Juice tried to free her hand but she wouldn't let it go. A police officer walked over and told Juice he would handle Rain. Juice knew it was going to be ugly so he stepped back and placed a call to Jax letting him know what happened.

The police officer pulled Rain off of Aaron, she screamed, kicked, and fought but in the end slumped down in the arms of the cop. She sat on the edge of the car just staring into space, then like a switch had been turned on in her head she frantically searched for Juice. He wasn't in eyes sight…panic started to set in, she couldn't remember what happened to him. Her dark eyes now red rimmed locked onto the bike sitting on the side of the road, two flat tires and a blown up engine but no rider.

Rain felt her chest tightened, and then felt her knees buckle as she thought the worst.

"Rain!" Juice called out to her seeing her fall to her knees for the second time in 20 minutes. He went to help her up and saw what had made her fall. His bike was shot. Jax had told him to bring them home ASAP and he'd take care of his sister.

"Come on I got you. I told the cops what happened and asked them to call us when we can bury Aaron, Jax wants you home "

Rain, allowed Juice to help her to the car , she handed him the keys and stared out the window. The detective Miller gave Juice his card told him that he'd call Rain to pick up the body in a few days. He also told Juice that this hadn't been the first murder in town and with any luck he'd catch the killer. Juice thanked him and assured him he'd take Rain home.

Juice settled behind the steering wheel and looked over at Rain, for a second he could seeing Gemma in her as she tried to control her tears rolling down her face. He started the car and headed home, SamCro was going to help Rain heal. Juice would call Rain's other friends to let them know about Aaron. Every time Rain let out a sob it broke Juice's heart.


End file.
